1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a multivision device and a lens bar attached to the same, and more particularly, to the technology of minimizing a screen spilt zone in a multivision device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is not easy to configure a large sized electric signboard or large sized digital signage as one display panel due to cost, process or technical restrictions. Accordingly, it is general that a multivision type configured by a plurality of display devices connected with one another is used as the large sized electric signboard or large sized digital signage. Accordingly, the plurality of display devices included in one multivision may display their respective images different from one another, or may display one large sized image in combination.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a multivision device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the multivision device 10 of the related art includes a plurality of display devices 10a to 10i which are connected with one another. Each of the display devices 10a to 10i includes a display part 11 and a frame part 12 surrounding the outline of the display part 11.
If the plurality of display devices 10a to 10i are connected with one another to configure one large sized image, as shown in FIG. 1, there is no option but to split a screen due to the frame part 12. In this case, a problem occurs in that a user's or watcher's involvement in the image is reduced and information transfer ability is reduced due to the split screen. Also, even in the case that each of the display devices 10a to 10i displays its respective image different from those of the other devices as well as the case where the multivision device 10 displays one image, a problem still occurs in that the user's or watcher's involvement in the image is reduced due to the split screen.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.